


Our Difference!Malec

by Lightworms



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Malec, Multi, alec is orphaned, alot of time laps, detailed, izzy is not alec sis, probably boring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightworms/pseuds/Lightworms
Summary: Please im not good at writing and english is not my mother toungue,so bear with my mistake  and try to correct me.





	1. Our Meeting!

**Author's Note:**

> Please im not good at writing and english is not my mother toungue,so bear with my mistake and try to correct me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec,Meet a boy who live with struggle and never belive in  
> Love.  
> Magnus,meet a boy who never know hardworking and have whatever He ask.

 

 

Alec lightwood just wake up from his sleep.it was early 2am and he have to go to the club he work to do the last cleaning before the club close.he felt his sore and tired body aching as he leave his bed and wash his face and legs as he doesn't want to spend more water.after wearing his black uniform shirt and an old pant he take his way out of his-shelter- house.

it doesn't take long before he reach and start his cleaning.since the club is popular in the city and have a lot of customers who is rich person,it always close at 3in the morning.from the bar to the dance floor and to the vip rooms he was the olny one who can do with patient.it take two hourse to finsh all and after closing everything he again make his way back to his place.

Alec is 17 years old boy who live in street with a small shelter he make from cartoons and something,that can help him a little to prevent the cold from outside.he have been living in this place for more than two years with four part time jobs.as much as he remember he doesn't know his family or anyone that can be his blood because the moment he open his eyes to this world he had found himself in orphanage and his quation about his parent has answerd with no one know about them,he was just found on the gate of the orphanage in the middle of the night.

Alec is a child who never have a happy baby life as he remember how he was being abused and many more in the orphan house.he hate all his living life and he hate all the old ladys that have an angelinc smile on the out side but a devile in the inside.he had decide to run away when he was just fifteen and sometimes he had regret it when he found it hard to get a simple taste of food,because in the orphanage they have and they eat any kind of foods even though it was only one meal a day.he have try many place for a job but no one had accept him because of his age.after some month though he had found a place to work which is take caring of an eldery women.it was a lot hard thing for him but he know he have to do it no matter what.he had work there for sometimes before he also found a job in small convniece{?}store.

with only the good thing happen in the orphanage was to get him educated,he was able to study and work at the same time by the help of the eldery women before she passed away.then though he have to move out of the house and with his small income he wasn't able to get a better place so,he choose to live in the street with a cup of three noddles a day.though with hardship alec was good at his grade and was able to get a scholarship at the biggest university in NY.which is going to start in the next week and one thing he was glad with it is that he is going to live inisde the house- dorm- after two years of living in street.

and thats how alec is now inside the gate of the big uni he had ever seen and can't belive he was going to live in here.the tear in his eyes said many things he wasn't able to speak for a person.after finishing whatever he need to do,he make his way to his dorm by the help of the uni map.

there stand two bed's,two wardroap in each side of the bed and two bed side tabe with a lap on it and there a study table with a chair and book shelf on the side.all in all alec happines was not enough to describe by any word as he give only a deep sigh and start to unpack his small shoulder bag which consist of a two pair of ald pants and three pair of shirts with one big yet old hoddies{?}.good thing the uni provide a bed sets. the two books he with himself was now on the bookshelf,the book was a first gift from his owner in the store after he got his scholarship.

since the class doesn't start in the next two days-weekned- and he doesn't have work in the next two hours,he decide to take a nap before he go work.now with his sceduled he was not able to work the four job so he take inly two because now he know he need more time to study more than before,he doesn't want to dissapoint himself with a bad grade and after all.

 

************

Magnus bane the prince of the Bane family was having a time of his life when his phone rung to remind him of the day.well he wasn't the one to set reminder but that friend for nothing of youngbae had make sure to do because he doesn't want to go to the uni alone.and magnus know pretty well that it wasn't because raphael is afraid or shy to be alone,but he need magnus because ...he is just magnus.

with a groan he remove his now swolen shaft from the hole he have been abused for the past minute,the girl groan with the emptyness.he grab his pant and make his way to the bathroom to refresh.the girl call his name but he egnore her because he know what she is going to say,one is to take a shower togethre and two is to ask for a cuddle.and magnus would be dying if he ever ever do these two things.

he fuck and fuck and fuck.thats it.no emotin no any corny stuffs.because all magnus want is sex and sex only nothing more.

Magnus is 18 years old boy with a bad and very bad reputation{?}.a playboy,a spoild brat and a partyboy{?}.he come from a rich family with a father of a CEO of Bane inc.a and a mother of an farmor actress and a ceo of some of gevernment offices.he never get to play with his parent in his childhood and he also never get a chance of spending a holdays with them,because they are always busy with work and always outside of the house or the country.

they have different kind of treasure kept which bring a lot of money to the family.but the one magnus interested more is his grandparent company.one because he was the one who will inherit it and two because it was a fasion industry and magnus is a fashionate boy and have his own pair of share with his grandparents even when he was a child before they passed away.still now he has his own part on the company but he can't be the owner yet because he is underage and he have to finish and graduate before that.

the only reason he is studying is because of that.and now even though he never oepn the book and never do assaignemnts he was able to finish the first year and now he is in the second year.the thing he hte in this year tough,the fact that he will have a roomate and jiyong-again-doesn't like that.Ragnor who is his cousin and is the one now controling the company now.

after drying his body and wear his cloth he left the hotel before taking his car to the way of his friend raphael place.his thing will be deliverd by the family driver in the next houre and he doesn't need to order them because they will arrange everything in the right place even the damn book he will never use for the hole year.he just wish for his roomate to be great at that so that he will do his work of the school.

Raphael house was not far from the hotel he was and when he arrive the older was already in the front garden waiting,with a list of three heavy laggages beside his foots.as soon as he saw his friend car he quickly run and open the gate door before run back and take the laggage each not waiting for the car to stop before he open the door and throw it to the back.without help he had all three inside and he take a place in the front sit with magnus looking at him with a face that he know.

with a lot of chats and many plan on the visitim for his plaything on magnus part,they arrive at the school and this time raphael was not alone to take his things to his room.they aprt on the hallway that separate the two dorm and both walk to there dorm.magnus with nothing but a phone that he is scroling,searching a contact that he was about to call for the plan of the party for tonight,he grab the handholde{?} and finding it unlocked he curse knowing his supposed roomate is already inside.

as of opening the door he found the room dim with the curtain cover the sunlight and a figure on the bed beside the window.the figure has his back on magnus and except the black look on the pillow he can't make anything because the boy has coverd himself with the blanket.weird.magnus scoff and make his way to the window to open the curtain,he doesn't like the dim light when the time so bright.

a whimper in the bed make him turn his head as the figure move because of the light that disturb his sleep and turn his head in frwon to make up who open the curtain.after blink a little and adjust the surrounding the first thing he catch is a pink look and then a face with a glass on and then he watch a pink lip that has open and he bring his body up knowing the person might be his roomate.

'hello i'm Alec' said with a soft sound that was hard to hear if not for the already silent room.he frown when he doesn't get an answer and look uo to the boy again.

Magnus has dead.this is what he is feeling right now.dead.because one he doesn't know and two he doesn't know too.he only know is that his mouth has open with gasp breath has stop as the boy now alec turn his body and catch his face.

what the hell is this? why the hell did my heart beat fast ? did something happen to me? am i sick?.but whatever he said and ask the beauty of the boy..

angle

Is what magnus want to call the boy but he felt more stupid at the tought and without answering he just walk to his wardrob and take a cloth that he had brougth with him the day before.because he need it for the party tonight-oh right the party.he grab his phone and call on the numbor that he had found earlier and set the time and the place before hung up and walk to his bed.

he still have three hourse more and one houre and half houre playing with his paper-designing-and one and half houre for preparing is enough.with that his attention got all in the paper and forget the boy that is looking at him with a deepned frown,maybe he doesn't like me? tought the boy,but whatever thats good thing for me.with that think he leave the bed knowing he can't fall a sleep once he wake up,he goes to the bathroom and take his routin before he come back and change to the old pant before leaving the dorm with his keys.his roomate doesn't hear anything all this.

 

while alec walk around to his place which luckly is near for the school he meet a boy name simonwhich he know is his orginal customer,who now happen to be in the same uni as him and they make there way together with jace talking and talking about himself while alec is quite and listening him only.

its been long since he had talk with someone even thogh he never have a friend or what.he just sometimes chat with an old man or teens that stay at same street as his.and now simon was talking about the other world alec never been before and he doesn't know what to say or reply.but a small quation about his name or his school thing does he reply.and he just sigh as he was asked about his family and simon just let it and talk his own stuff.

Simon is same age as alec with only a months apart and he have a middle part familys.he is being called angle by people because of his smiling and bright face and he is a customer in alec cafe who bought blak coffe twice a week and he never drink there but order take away only.he told alec that he doesn't drink it but thats for his friend alec which goes by Ralph and that the older doedoen't like to go out manly because he don't like crowded place so simon was being helpfull about the coffe.

 

**

hours later alec is back to his dorm and has energy only to change to pajama which is his only one boxer and wifebiter{?}.he don't found his roomate and he guess the boy must be at the party he was talking about.

his roomate who he stiil doesn't know his name doesn't come back all night and the next morning alec wake up and after the morning routine he go to the school canteen to take his breakfast.as he make his way in finding a sit his hand was grab and turn to find simon with the same face he always see.

the talk and this time alec open up and told he is an arphan and don't have a house that he call home.he saw the symphaty in the other eyes which he hate a lot.since then the two became friends and the school year is going.alec as much as he wake up early and sleep a little late due to study he doesn't get a chance to meet his roomate magnus- which simon told him- alone and he saw him only in the class because most of the time the boy doesn't spend the night in there dorm.

Alec doesn't mean anything but he can't help his mind everytime he remember the first time he saw magnus's eyes,something has called him and he was feeling concerned.because he was seeing is empytnees and sorrow in the eyes.he doesn't mean to sneak but sometimes he catch the boy in place he always take a moment to look at those eyes only and everutime he did that he was felling that he is being captured wuth something he doesn't know.

Simon as much as he know had give him info he ask about magnus and all he heard had make him to heat the boy for being like that.for playing at the girl's heart and for being a bad boy for his family,for not being a good student in school.but one thing alec know is he doesn't guedge(?) people without even spending a second with them.though the thing he heard is enough reason.

it was on th fourth month in the night when he was studying that a nock was heard and he open the door to find a girl with a drunk magnus.with a struggle he help the poor girl and take the drunk boy to the bed.then as the girl was about to take a place next to magnus,alec politly request her to leave the room which she did after a lot of curse.alec standing there and watching magnus moving on the bed try to get a good spot and alec let him before he walk to his chair and go to his previous work.

after a minute he turn again hearing magnus sigh and he saw the boy is still wearing his cloth full and alec was disturbing by the fact that the boy might felt uncoffortable to sleep like that so after a second of thinking he get up and start by removing the boy shoe and sock.then he went up and take magnus's shirt before rooling it up revealing the white skin of the boy abdomen.

Alec set his eyes on the drunk sleeping magnus face only as he breath.

 

after removing the shirt he then grab the boy belt and untie it then throw it slowly to the floor.when he try to get the pant down his place was not comfortable so he bring his neck on the bed and kneel in beside the boy.slowly he open the flyer and the zip then he grab the hem of the pant and lower it.with a struggle he succes on lower it to the knee and as he was taking a low motion to take it out from his ancle did he yelp when his hand was hold by other.

Magnus eye is still close and alec try to release his hand but the hold tighten and he was soon lowerd to the body under him.his breath cougth when he felt his face make a contact with the soft skin on the boy chest when he was about to move himself an arm come under him and hug him to the body and then he can't make a move and wait untill the boy did really sleep but after a minute he felt his eye heaved and close.

 

***

 

groan was heard as the pink hair boy move and felt the hungover.he scrunch his face and try to move his body but felt something holding him.with panic his eyes flunk open and he look down to see a dark soft look and then a forhead then full face od his roomate greet him.with a girly yelp he remove himself from the bed and the sound and fast movement wake the younger.he look around before his eye meet with the frieghtening one.

'morning magnjs?' 

'morning shit!what the f**k are you doing in my bed?' 

huh? Alec confused look down at where he is and the night before memory start to come one by one.a blush on his face make magnus even more panic and he doesnt want to look down himself to make sure he is naked.but the other boy body reavel is doing nothing for his poor heart as he try to recall what happend.

'w-what the fuck happend you idiot?'

Magnus suddenly jump and grab his neck in attempt to chock him.the younger shock but with a struggle he was able to say what happen only to end up the magnus laugh.

why the f**k would he hug him?.with a warning he left the boy and run to the bathroom.magnus run inside the shower and open the cold water to wake himself.then he try to remember each and each thing happen.

he went party,flirt with a girl and they dance and drink.then he remember being inside a car and he also remember being thrown to the bed.because he is able to remember things even if he drunk bad.then he he might fall sleep on sometime,but then what?did he did something in his sleep? but it was the boy who come in his bed.

days weeks and month passed since then and the two even more than before has never meet and it become rearly to the older to even attend a class.alec has told the thing to simon who also told to the older alec which also told to alec because the three are friend.but magnus still doesn't change and alec is sure that magnus is still thinking that something has happend that night and he was the couse.even though he try to talk to the boy he wasn't able to because of the not chance of meeting.

now three days left for the first semester exam alec and simon has spend most of there time together in the library studying and alec has meet the old Raphael in one of the times.and he just smile as he felt something between the two friends.and now after three days the exam has finished in a short time and he was surprise seeing magnus there because the man doesn't study at all.

everyone is packing for abreak after a week and alec was again feeling the same he felt when he know he is going to stay in the street again.because for all he won't rent a room for only a month and he don't want to spend the money his saved.as he was putting his now little growing shoulder bag because of simon gift,he hear the door open and unknowngly smile and a sigh of relief washed him as he saw magnus.

he felt like a year since the two meet alone and he felt stange for the relief he was.but he know why because he have thinking a felling bad about leaving without saying good by for the boy.magnus saw him and walk to his wardrob to grab one and two cloth and then his chargers and tablets ,that he put inside his small traveling bag.he stop what he is doing and turn to the boy who he was by now finish and was about to walk.

'where are you going?' he ask and bit his lip to stop laughing as he saw the doy widden eyes supprise by his word,even talking him.

'hmm..leaving' he said couse he doesn't want to tell the boy where he is going.but magnus just sigh again 

'i know,i mean where are you going?' he ask again emphasizing the where word.and alec for a moment doesn't know what to say because he felt magnus has known about him and that doesn't give a good feeling for him.its not that he is embarased by his life but he want to be close with magnus and the other know about him was not going to help.

as the silent continue magnus grab his own bag and walk to the door holding the handle before he walk and alec follow out because they are going to lock it and it won't hurt to talk a walk togther for a minute.when they arrive to the gate though as magnjs open his car backseat and drop his bag there and walk back to alec again,the younger frown only to deppen when the red head grab his bag and throw it to the car same place as his one.

he just stood there looking at the older as if he go crazy and then he saw the other take a sit on the driver sit and thats when Raphael come runing from the passanger sit and grab his hand to let him sit on the back seat.

'w-what..a-are you doing?' 

he finaly ask as the car move and he wake up from his daze.while magnus kept quite and drive the care Raphael told him that he and the other three friend will spend the break in his place and he won't accept no from him.

knowing simon would join only give him a sigh and he just let them go wherever before lock his eyes with the window and close it after a moment.

not noticing a smile on one face or an eye on his face.


	2. The vacation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation part.
> 
> This is very short but is part of what magnus was thinking from the bigning.

the eyes that stare at him.those eyes that always follow his move everywhere.the eyes that he always felt on his back inside the classroom.those eyes that he always say is beautifful even when they are close.the face that alwyas mesmerized and make him drool.he have been waching them everynight and every night all he is it became more and more beautifful.each night has given him a different yet still same felling.

and magnus never miss a night without waching this boy while the other sleep.

he have seen them many times while the other doesn't notice.he hate to say this and he also doesn't belive in it but as raphael said he is falling in love.bullshit! Magnjs never and ever fall or will fall in love at all.

for once magnus doesn't belive in love and second even if he did,it will be with a beautifful elegant and rich girl not with a some poor or nerd person who doesn't even been in party for once.and third is he won't fall for boy.

he had lough raphael is neing crazy and stupid to think magnjs would be like those romantinc peoples who only ended up hurting or leaving on different life than they dreamed.love is a prison and love is only a place when you can't do anything you want to because of the control someone has in your life.and magnus is the person who never like a control freak and someone who decide on his life.

plus why would he need love for living anyway?it change the fact that you only ended up doing sex with one person for the rest of your life instead of enjoying it with different and new peopls,

but he don't know why after even the cold shower he take doesn't even make the rugging boner go or stop his heart that is squaling{?} by the blush face he saw in the cutie face just a moment ago after the night of his unrememberance drunk.even after weeks still the feeling down and inside doesn't leave him.and when magnus come and infrom his the truth about the night he has felt glad but why is there a dissapointment feeling in his heart? did he want to something to happen?did he wish?

those also was the quation raphael keep asking as if reading his mind.because raphael know him and he is not lying to say his freind is deadly in love with the boy.raphael had learnd many thing about alec from simon and the life the boy had spend make his heart break and it make magnjs heart ached -which he never felt before for anyone -as the thought of the boy struggle,and he even emagind when the boy shiverd in the street by the cold or the boy crying when he felt hangry and can't have anything.

Magnus might be a bitch but he know what it felt to not have anything,at least he might think himself losing everythung he have and spend the moment in the street.just the though has give him a crying eyes and a broken heart for the boy.but as the time goes by and think of it,he admire alec strength,his determination in his life,and the fact he doesn't even give up to come all the way where he ie now.to be on the nomber one university that jiyong attend without even need of a grade while alec get by sleepless night he spend to study just to reach this place.

proud,is what magnus felt about that and the felling of rewarding the boy by hugging him kissing him,giving him anything he want,be anything the boy need and spoil him with love and other stuffs.magnus with all this thought never found it hard to admit his falling for himself.even though youngbae stiil tease and ask him he don't give an answer for him.but now accept the tease with a heartfull smile and a blush.

he was just glad that his friend doesn't gudge him for liking a guy and he himself being in to guy- but one guy.because magnus know he is not a gay but bisexual(does this make a difference?idk guys).but he is never been interested in same sex before rather than knowing himself.

and so when the exam finish and the break annouced,he doesn't take a second to accept raphael's idea of spending the break together and even alec encluding.and he was teased for being quick to answer even by the older seunghyun.

 

* * * * * * 

it was not bad.though he was worried about his job back,simon has made him forget it for the time they are here.

the first day they arrive he had found raphael's house big and so much shiny and when he get to his assigned room with daesung,he promise to be a good friend and not to bore his new friends with his nerd self,which simon laugh at him and to not bother but to be himself because they all don't want him to feel uncomfortable with anything during the break.

after change they had dinner made by raphael and they watch a movie all night without sleep.but as the time nearing the sunrise they all went and land on there bed.it was then they wake up in the afternoon and eat some snack they decide to go around the city.they first went to the asmusment park and then to the other side park and then to the mall where the three groan but little sunghyun give his full attention as magnus explain about each fashion and all.

when he turn and found the younger listening with a smile on his face,he can't help but reply with the same smile and can't help the feeling as he saw the blush on the younger face.butterflies everywhere.

\--------------------


End file.
